FrankenMon
by Beatlemaniac77
Summary: Young Len is a young boy, setting off on his Pokemon journey. But, that journey is cut short by a few insane nurses.


'Yosh!' The young trainer exclaimed as he strolled down the route. He had just started his journey into the world of Pokemon. This Trainer's name happened to be Len. Len's mother had suggested that he go to Lavender Town first, as it was closest. Len had heard many bad things regarding Lavender Town, but he disregarded them in his glee. Len's starter Pokemon was a weak level 5 Cubone, but he vowed to train it and make it powerful. He was approaching Lavender Town when all of a sudden an old women threw herself infront of him. 'You mustn't!' She wailed. 'Many tragedies...No more...' Len jumped back. 'Um...Ma'am, do you need any help?' He said, his knees shaking. 'DON'T GO IN!' The woman said, only more aggressively. A nurse rushed up and pushed the old woman aside. 'Oh my, I'm so sorry! I don't know how she got out of my sight...' She said, upset. 'I-It's okay..?' Len said, very confused. 'I'm sorry, my name is Nina, sorry I didn't introduce myself any sooner.' There was an awkward pause. 'Um, would you like to come to the center? I could heal your Pokemon for you, if you like, to repay you for all of the trouble, of course, u-um...' Nina said, starting to smile, almost a melancholy fake smile. 'Sure, if it's no trouble for you.' Len said, feeling sorry for Nina. 'N-No trouble at all, Len.' Nina said, her smile growing wider. 'How did you know my name?' Len Interrogated, starting to become paranoid and suspicious. 'We've been...expecting you.' Nina growled through her teeth, starting to reach for Len. Len whimpered, and noticed that the old woman was no longer beside the nurse, but behind him. 'I don't know what's going on here, but stop it!' Len yelled. ' Nina grabbed Len and whacked him upside the head with a potion.

Len woke up sometime later, groggy and with a throbbing headache. He smelled the musty stench of blood, the kind on an old nosebleed tissue. Len felt his head and winced when he felt a deep gash in his temple. 'What the hell...?' Len looked around the large room, with cement walls and floors. 'Oh, god no!' Len cried. There were dozens of disfigured Pokemon hanging from the wall, along with their masters. Did Nina do this? Len thought, sobbing so hard he couldn't even breathe. He heard a thump from upstairs. Shit, i've gotta get out of here! Len panicked in his head. He tried to leap forward, but realized that he was chained to the wall. Not to mention naked. Len gasped in disbelief. 'How could this happen to me? Why...' Len said, sobbing even more. Nina appeared walking down the stairs, carrying what appeared to be a sickle. Len tried to scurry up against the wall, but there was a dead Pikachu dangling above him. He quickly tried to move away before Nina came out of a closet, rolling an operation table out along side her. Len already knew what was coming, but couldn't even imagine what the pain would be. 'You disregarded those stories, Len... So foolish.' Nina said seductively, licking the blade of the sickle. 'Now you can be a good boy and climb up onto this table for me or i'll have to knock you unconscious again, okay? What'll it be?' 'Why?' Len demanded. 'Because, I love to experiment, simple as that.' Nina cooed, pulling a key out of her apron. She waltzed over and unlocked the chains from Len's wrists and ankles. Len tried to run up the stairs before Nina grabbed him by the hair and threw him onto the operation table. Immediately, a woman that looked a bit older but just like Nina appeared out of the closet. 'Mmm, a young one, not yet fully developed...His nerve endings will fit the smaller Pokemon.' She said, walking over to Len. 'Oh, so rude of me not to tell you my name before I mutilate you.' The woman apologized as she ran a finger down Len's chest. 'I'm Rina, Nina's older sister.' Rina giggled, playing with her thick deep pink hair. 'Why are you doing this?' Len demanded again, fighting his death. 'because we love to experiment, that's all' Rina and Nina said in unison, then bursting out in laughter. 'It's wrong! All of these poor defenseless Pokemon..Not to mention children!' Len yelled. Rina furrowed her brow. 'If you shut up, we'll use anesthesia.' Rina growled. Rina and Nina proceeded to strap his wrists and ankles to the table. Len snapped. He knew he wasn't going to get out of there, no matter what he tried. His pupils grew small and he began to laugh maniacally. Rina flinched then slammed his head on the operating table.

Len awoke to Rina and Nina stitching his nerve ending. He began to scream bloody murder. 'Shh, darling, we're almost dome...' Nina cooed. Len tried to protest. 'Cubo-' But then he stopped himself. Len looked at his body and realized that he had Cubone's body, Clefairy's wings and a Bulbasaur bulb on his stomach, where some of his large intestine was coming out. These bodyparts hd been crudely stitched on. 'Alright, Darlin' we're done.' Rina said, carefully picking Len up off of the table. She tickled his chin. 'Oh, you're just the most adorable thing ever!' Nina cooed, begging to hold Len. 'Okay, but remember, we have to have him mate before he starts falling apart.' Rina warned. 'Okay, okay!' Nina squealed as she took Len into her arms. Mate? Len panicked. Len struggled to get out of Nina's arms, but his left arm was growing numb. Len felt he should cooperate, in fear of his limbs falling off. Maybe they would repair me, Len thought, Maybe they will make me stronger, as I wanted Cubone to be!'

'Do you want me to stick it in there for you?' Rina yelled, getting impatient. Nina had caught a trainer named Rachel earlier that week, and they had put her under surgery as well. She was a Ponyta with Pidgey wings and an Arbok tail, along with Buneary felt an attraction almost instantly, as if it were instinct. He rushed forward and lept onto her. 'Nuff said. Unfortunately, Len died almost instantly after they had concieved offspring. Rachel died after about 7 and 1/2 months after, she had to be put on life support. Team Rocket wouldnt fund anymore for Rina and Nina to keep her on, so they removed the 4 babies and killed her. 3 of the children turned out severely retarded and deformed, the other died 2 weeks later, due to a poor bone structure and malnutrition.


End file.
